Missed Love
by jazzzz
Summary: Many years later, Kahoko realises something she wishes she acted on years before... and may not ever have a chance to - minor lemons and other smexy things
1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't been updating my original stories for aeons (no ideas, plus quite a bit of writer's block) but now I'm back with a brand new idea. [Forgive me, fans of all my other stories…]

This story is based somewhat on a true story. You could say true, and you could say it's not. I leave that, and many more decisions… up to you :)

**OOOOOOO**

Kahoko had figured it out. A few years ago, in that music shop, as she looked at the piano… she finally came to understand why her heart was aching. Why it felt like she had no motivation to play the violin, why she was always looking around her, why nothing seemed as fun as it used to be.

Kahoko Hino had fallen in love.

* * *

"Sasaki!"

"Ryou! Long time no see, man! How's the music thing going?"

The two best buddies from soccer club at Seisou had finally found a time to meet up. Sasaki, in the past few years, had improved on his soccer skills greatly. Ryou had drifted off towards music, continuing to play the piano, working with other talented musicians.

"Music thing's all good; I hear you've finally bested me in soccer?"

"Heh, of course… since you went no one could really fill your spot… so I've been working really hard!"

"Good for you, Sasaki. Good for you."

* * *

She could always picture it.

_Ryou was sitting in the pianist's seat, weaving tunes as he always did. She couldn't help but close her eyes to fully listen to the tune that was being played, but opened her eyes as she realised he was looking at her. She smiled at him as he nodded back at her…_

She would somehow find her way back to that music shop, and touch the dusted piano chair that Ryou had sat on several occasions. It had always earned her a queer look from the shop owner… but she didn't care.

_That's all I have left of the person I love. Just memories. _

Memories weren't going to be good enough for her, and she knew it.

* * *

The two guys had finally reached an ice-cream place… the day was hot and sunny, and the queue for ice-cream was beginning to grow.

"You want an ice cream, Sasaki?"

"It's a hot day. I'm not going to survive on just cold water…"

Ryou nodded and stood in line for ice-cream.

* * *

The strong tone of his voice, and the sudden embrace back at Seisou.

"Are you all right?", those first words he said.

_I really did keep my head 'in the clouds' back then… _

That warm embrace that she started to long for. That voice that she wished; she wished for nothing more than to hear it say sweet nothings in her ear.

The way he had come to her aid again and again; had always taken her by shock. The concours, where her pianist had decided not to show up; where instead he had jumped on stage to be her accompanist.

_That music… and those arms. They really were… so dependable._

* * *

Sasaki stared at Ryou while he waited for the ice-cream to come.

_I wonder, is it really true?_

He had heard rumours from his old soccer-buddies that the red-headed violinist, Kahoko Hino, had always harboured something for Ryou. He had laughed it off at first; but as the rumours kept coming; he began to question himself.

_I wonder, what Ryou thinks of that violinist…_

"Yo, one ice-cream"

He blinked back to consciousness to see Ryou holding an ice-cream out to him.

"Oh, thanks"

* * *

She laughed thinking back to the times where Tsukimori-kun and Ryou would constantly bicker.

_That was always a funny thing… watching them… except, back then, I had never thought of it like that_

She refused to suffer silently anymore; she knew she needed to tell him all these feelings that were threatening to overflow.

She decided to organise a catch-up with all her friends and the concours participants from Seisou.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER – the catch-up goes ahead, and an interesting development?

**OOOOOOO**

Don't just read, REVIEW  
If you want something to happen, you need to let me know  
So click on that link underneath


	2. Falling

Kahoko rang all her girlfriends from Seisou – that is; Mio, Nao, Nami-san, Mori-san, and Fuyuumi. She explained that she wanted to hold a catch-up, and all 5 of them agreed that they would attend it next week.

_Hmm, so that's all the girls invited… and a date sorted, as well! Hopefully next Friday works as well for the guys…_

She started off ringing Kazuki-senpai.

* * *

Kazuki was once again practicing his trumpet. Ever since he got to university; he hadn't been doing anything but playing his trumpet happily every day.

He stopped when he heard his phone rang, and his eyes brightened as he realised who it was from.

"Kaho-chan!"

He could hear her laugh at the end of the line, calling him 'Kazuki-senpai', and explaining that she wanted to organise a catch-up with the concours participants and if he could help her?

_Of course I'd help Kaho-chan. _

He quickly noted down the day and time, nodding as he did.

"I'll let Yunoki know. We'll see you then!"

* * *

Kahoko smiled to herself as she ended her phone call with Kazuki-senpai.

_Kazuki-senpai's always so genki… now, who else do I need to call…_

She had already told Fuyuumi-chan to let Shimizu-kun know. That left… hmm, who did that leave?

_That leaves Tsukimori-kun and Ryou, doesn't it?_

Tsukimori-kun had already been out of the country for several years. She felt a slight ache in her heart when she realised that; but shook it away.

_I don't like Tsukimori-kun like that. I just miss the sound of his violin, that's all._

She sighed, and slowly retrieved the contact details for Ryou from her phone.

_I know he told me back then to call him whenever I wanted… but… ara, I'm a bit shy and hesitant and… Kahoko Hino, you're only asking for him to attend a dinner. It's not that hard, right?_

She pressed the call button, and put her ear to the receiver.

* * *

Ryou and Sasaki had already finished their ice-creams and were once again walking. They stopped to watch as they saw some kids in the park playing soccer.

"Hahaha, one day those kids will probably just be like we were in high school"

Sasaki laughed, and nodded.

They paused as they heard a ringing.

"Ah, that's my phone…"

Ryou took his phone out of his pocket and raised his eyes at the caller.

_Hino? She doesn't call me for years but she does now?_

"Sasaki, I'm gonna have to take this call."

He pressed the 'receive call' button.

* * *

She could hear him saying 'Hello' and her hands shook.

"Ahh… Tsuchiura-kun, it's Hino…"

He grunted.

_Aiya, I'm so nervous…_

"Umm… ummmm… I was wondering if you wanted to attend a catch-up session… umm… with people from Seisou… umm… on Friday afternoon next week?"

Silence could be heard along the line.

_EHHH? This isn't a good day for him? Is it? It isn't, is it? Awww… I want him to come… no, he has to come…_

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

She blinked.

_Wait… did he just say yes? He said yes!_

"Yay! You know where I live, right?"

Another grunt.

"Well, umm, it'll be there. Umm… I'll see you then!"

She pressed the 'end call' button and ran to her room, jumping on her bed.

_My heart was beating so fast I thought he might hear it…_

* * *

Ryou blinked as he realised he was hearing the dial tone. He clicked the 'end call' button and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that, Ryou?"

"Oh. That was Hino."

* * *

Sasaki gaped slightly.

_So it is true that she does like him! Does Ryou know that?_

He looked towards his friend.

_He probably doesn't know. Or maybe he does. I don't know…_

**

* * *

FRIDAY MORNING NEXT WEEK…**

Kahoko had already woken up since early morning, preparing food and drinks and other things.

_But… aiya, the house IS A MESS!_

She sighed, and looked at the clock.

_I have time to do a full house clean… I think._

She dragged the vacuum cleaner out of the cupboard, and got to work.

* * *

"Oy, Yunoki, have I tied this thing correctly?"

Azuma Yunoki looked at his friend Kazuki Hihara with disdain, as his eyes looked upon the crooked bow tie.

"Seriously, stand still and let me do it. You were the one that wanted to wear a bow tie, Hihara. Of course, since we're seeing your beloved Kaho-chan –"

"Stop teasing me about Kaho-chan, Yunoki! Seriously!"

"You should stand still so I can tie this tie on."

"You're the one that provoked me!"

Although, Kazuki did stand still so that Azuma Yunoki could tie the bow tie correctly.

"There you go. Now let me get ready, geez."

Kazuki laughed.

"Thanks, Yunoki."

Azuma raised his eyebrow, and headed off to change.

* * *

All the girls had gotten together at Fuyuumi's house.

"Wah, Fuyuumi, you should so wear this!"

"No, this one!"

"No way, this is the best!"

Mori sighed at the 3 girls around her who were arguing on Fuyuumi's clothes.

"Shouko-san, choose what you want to wear. Don't let these 3 choose for you."

"Hai… Mori-senpai…"

* * *

A sleepy Ryoutarou Tsuchiura woke to see that the clock already said it was 11 o'clock. He scratched his head.

_I have this feeling I'm meant to be doing something about now…_

He looked to his mobile phone to see if he had put any reminders for himself.

_Ah wait. It was that catch-up thing Hino was talking about. Afternoon… hmm… I should probably get ready…_

* * *

Fuyuumi came out with what must've been the 10 item that had been suggested.

"What do you think… minna-san?"

"It's really nice Fuyuumi-chan!"

Nao nodded in agreement to what Mio had said.

"Yeah, it looks good on you. You should wear it today."

Suddenly, a light flashed. Fuyuumi, Mori, Mio and Nao turned around to see Nami with her camera, smiling.

Realising that all eyes were on her, she blinked.

"What? I wanted to make sure my camera was ready for today! Although, Fuyuumi-chan, you do look nice."

Mori smiled at Nami.

"Finally you're saying that."

"Well, I was pretty sure she had something like it in her closet…"

"Ahhh, I know I have something like that in my closet as well."

"Me too! I totally love it!"

"Same! It's great for outings…"

The two of them turned to the other 3 – exclaiming at the same time: "Let's go!"

* * *

Kahoko sighed with exhaustion, but looked back at the work she did on the lounge. She smiled; it finally looked decent enough.

_And so does the kitchen, the first bathroom, the second bathroom… I closed the doors to the bedrooms upstairs, tidied my room a bit as well… but… I'm missing something…_

She walked around the house; and then realised what it was.

_The laundry room! I should close that door…_

* * *

The two of them – Kazuki and Azuma – had stopped at a local flower shop.

As usual, they had managed to stop traffic… swarms of girls were turning towards the two of them…

"Yunoki… you still have this effect… that's amazing, you know."

"Ahaha… it's not that hard. Come on, what flowers did you want to get?"

Kazuki quickly chose a bouquet, and smiled at the shop assistants as he paid for the flowers.

"Thanks"

The two then continued on their walk to Kahoko's house.

* * *

"Oh my god! I was so busy cleaning the house, I forgot about changing!"

Kahoko panicked, and hurriedly ran to her room to find suitable clothes.

"No, not this one…"

She tossed clothes about until she found some suitable ones. She then hurriedly put them on, and tossed the rest back in her cupboard.

"Ahh… please don't let the bell ring yet, please don't let the bell ring yet…"

The bell rang.

* * *

The girls had arrived at Kahoko's house, and quickly rang the bell.

"Kaho-chan, we're here!"

They could hear the opening of locks from the inside. A tired-looking Kahoko Hino smiled at her friends.

"You're here early…"

* * *

Ryou hurriedly took a shower, before putting on whatever he could find.

_It should do for a catch-up, right?_

He put his wallet and his phone in his pockets, and headed out.

* * *

"Ehh? You just cleaned the house and that's why you're so tired?"

"Hino-san, there was no need to go that far…"

"You should take a bit of a rest"

Kahoko blinked, and shook her head.

"I'll be okay… okay, maybe a 5 minute snooze…"

Her girlfriends smiled at her.

"We'll let you know when they come. They'll probably be a bit late, anyways."

* * *

The boys met each other just meters away from Kahoko's house.

"Oh, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai."

"Geez, Tsuchiura, since when did you look that bad?"

Ryou blinked.

_I look bad? I thought I looked decent…_

"What?"

Azuma Yunoki sighed.

"Come on, she's probably waiting for us."

* * *

The boys arrived 5 minutes later, and Mio and Nao were serving them the food and drinks from Kaho's fridge. Nami and Mori had already carried Kahoko up to her room and were making her pretty.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed as they recalled Kaho's exclamations.

"_I don't need to be dolled up!"_

"_Yes, you do. The hostess must look pretty!"_

"_Definitely!"_

* * *

Mori had excused herself after choosing more appropriate clothes for Hino-san.

She stepped down the staircase slowly, her eyes drawn to a figure in a hoodie and trackpants. She giggled.

_Someone forgot to tell him that we were all going to be dressed up. Although, he looks pretty good in them._

She went to sit with the other two girls.

* * *

Hino Kahoko eventually came down the stairs with Nami Amou. She had stopped in her tracks as the living room was more visible and she saw what was happening.

It felt like time had frozen in front of her eyes.

* * *

Ryou looked towards the girl that had just come down.

"I don't think we've ever met. I'm Tsuchiura Ryoutarou"

She smiled.

"I'm Mori Manami. Nice to meet you, Tsuchiura-san"

They smiled, and continued to make conversation.

5 minutes later, Ryou had somehow found a piece of paper in his hoodie, and was writing down his number with the pen Manami had given him.

"Here's my number. Call me if you want to hang out or do anything together…"

His words were stopped when he heard the sound of someone falling.

**OOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:**

Hn, hn, finally a long chapter at last, right? ;) Well, this was a really hard one to write… =.=

Surprise twist! Is Kahoko's beloved Ryou really showing interest in her friend Mori-san?


	3. Realisation

To think that, only moments before, she had been happily talking to Ryoutarou; no, Tsuchiura-san; and finding that they really had so much in common.

_We both enjoy the piano, are very relaxed people, etc etc etc… _

She had accepted the sheet of paper with his number scrawled on it because she thought it would be a friendly thing to do – not that the thought of having a boyfriend hadn't crossed her mind, but that this was Hino-san's friend and obviously she wanted to let Hino-san know about it.

When she heard the fall, she had taken several seconds to respond, and when she finally turned over, she could feel her face going pale.

_Hino-san… Hino-san fell and isn't moving!_

**

* * *

Several hours later…**

Kahoko awoke to find herself on her own couch, with people staring at her. She blinked, and then realised.

_I fell, didn't I? I fell when I saw Ryou give the piece of paper with his number to Mori-san and said to call him if she wanted to do something together…_

_What does Mori-san have that I don't? Why can't he see that I like him so much my heart might burst…_

She tried to sit up.

"Kaho-chan, you shouldn't move"

"You tripped on your own staircase, Hino-san… does it hurt anywhere?"

"Kaho-senpai, are you alright?"

She shook her head numbly at the questions being asked.

_I tripped on my own staircase. I can't believe I'm still that clumsy. Even after all these years._

"She should be able to sit up."

Kahoko's eyes started to brighten as she realised Ryou was saying that.

"That fall shouldn't have hurt, right, Hino."

The way that it was said so indifferently, her name in the same monotone as what he had said, felt to her like arrows piercing her heart. These weren't the love arrows of Cupid, but arrows that really hurt and gave pain and sadness and suffering.

_I don't… I don't mean ANYTHING to him? Nothing at all! Does that mean… everything…_

Her mind reflected upon every memory, anything she could find in her mind, that helped her come to like him the way she did.

_Everything… was in vain?_

* * *

Nami, Mio and Nao took over for Kahoko as she went back into unconsciousness.

"I think…", Nami began, pausing, "that it's best we continue this catch-up another time, considering Hino-san's … current health."

All the guests around the lounge room nodded in agreement.

Kazuki spoke first.

"I'll stay back to look over Kaho-chan"

Shimizu nodded.

"Me too, senpai…"

Nami inadvertently blushed at Shimizu calling her 'senpai'. The way he had said it so softly brought chills to her spine – _I recall talking to Mori about this back at high school, and how both of us swooned at the thought of it… but hearing it now… kyaaa~… viva kouhai, indeed…_

Except, she didn't think it was a good idea for him to stay back; because he was still young and should be getting back home before it got too dark.

"Shimizu-kun, you should head back home. I'm sure that Hihara-senpai and us girls take care of him. Fuyuumi-chan, that applies to you too"

"Ehhh?"

Mio and Nao nodded.

"Fuyuumi-chan should head home as well. We'll take care of Kaho"

"I've got family matters to attend to at home. I hope you don't mind if I head back first?"

Everyone turned to look at Azuma who had said that. Nami nodded.

"That's alright; you're free to head off. Thanks for coming, though, Yunoki-senpai"

* * *

Ryou had also opted to head off, and shortly was followed by Shimizu and Fuyuumi; both of which seemed hesitant to do so.

"Kaho-senpai; get better soon!"

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on Kaho-senpai…"

Mio and Nao smiled at Fuyuumi who had said that.

"Don't worry yourself, I'm sure Kaho will be all right."

* * *

Nami, Mio, Nao and Manami had taken to sitting on the couches after cleaning up, talking to each other and watching over Kahoko who still couldn't seem to become conscious yet.

"For some reason, I get the feeling she's just sleeping"

"Probably is. I'm surprised she fell down her own stairs like that."

Nami nodded; she had seen how the 'accident' happened from behind and was quite mystified.

_She shouldn't have fallen if she had continued going the way she did… unless… she heard something?_

Nami cast a glance over the 3 other girls.

_Takato-san and Kobayashi-san were mainly talking with Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai, and Mori-san… she looked like she was talking to Tsuchiura-kun. Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun were talking to each other. I might need to do some investigating and see what actually happened at that time…_

"Takato-san, Kobayashi-san, Mori-san; can the three of you tell me what happened in the moments before Hino-san fell?"

Nami probed the three of them until she realised something stuck out.

_Takato-san and Kobayashi-san had been in conversation with the two senpais for quite some time… however… Mori-san had just started talking to Tsuchiura-kun, who gave her his number on a piece of paper and told her to call it if she wanted to do something together…_

She looked towards the unconscious / sleeping Hino-san.

_Is Hino-san… in love with Tsuchiura-kun?_

* * *

Kazuki had taken to exploring around the house after hearing towards the bathroom. He headed downstairs slowly, and happened to hear part of the girls' conversation.

_While it's nowhere near as embarrassing as the one from that time… _

"Amou-san, did you need me to answer any of the questions?"

He watched her shake her head.

"I heard from Takato-san and Kobayashi-san already, Hihara-senpai. Thanks anyway."

* * *

Kahoko Hino… didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to have to have her memories re-create the scene that caused her to fall. She didn't want to have to think of that indifferent tone he used with her; one far different to the tone of the previous memory.

_I'd rather the earth swallow me up right now…_

She always had this inkling of a feeling.

_Maybe he doesn't think I'm special. Maybe I'm totally off his radar. Maybe I didn't give the right impression of being interested in him enough..._

She'd never thought that it would actually be realised until today.

* * *

The time was getting late, and so Nami had declared that she was hungry and that all of them should probably cook some food for a late dinner.

_I have this feeling… if I confront her about this, she'll wake up._

She had managed to sneak out to the lounge room, where Hino-san seemed to be sleeping.

She took a quick glance at the kitchen, before settling down in front of Hino-san.

"Hino-san… you like Tsuchiura-kun, don't you?"

Hino-san's eyes fluttered awake instantly.

"You fell… because you saw and heard Tsuchiura-kun being more interested in Mori-san than you, right?"

Hino-san shook her head. Nami saw the blush that was coming across Hino-san's face, and instantly knew she was on the right track.

"I-it's not like… like that… I mean… I don't… like… Tsuchiura-kun… I mean… I do… but…"

* * *

Manami Mori froze at her position of cutting the vegetables as she heard what was coming from the living room. She also noticed that Hihara-senpai had done the same; as they heard her stammer… the blood was draining out of Mori's face…

_Hino-san fell from the stairs… because… she couldn't stand seeing Tsuchiura-san talking to me and giving his number?_

**OOOOOO****O**

**Author's Note:**

ooh, so Mori-san has found out (by overhearing) that Kahoko fell because of her and Tsuchiura-kun! What's a girl to do... or better yet; what do you think Mori-san should do?


	4. The Pieces Aren't Fitting

Manami Mori had always been an open girl – always friendly with new people, chatting to them, getting to know them.

This was the first time she ever realised something like that had been misinterpreted by someone else.

_But was it Hino-san who misinterpreted? Or was it me? Maybe there was a tone to his voice that she recognized that meant something more than friendship? _

_Hino-san… her mind must be filled with a million thoughts like mine is right now._

Part of her wanted to go out and confront Hino-san about everything right that moment. Another part of her wanted to keep this bottled up forever, completely throw away that piece of paper with Tsuchiura-san's number on it.

She looked back to the kitchen, Takato-san and Kobayashi-san working away without any understanding what had happened, and smiled.

_Either way this goes… we'll overcome this. I'm sure of it._

She headed back to finishing the vegetables and helping out where she could.

_

* * *

Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan deserves much better than a guy like Tsuchiura!_

Kazuki was more than tempted to run out and declare his hidden feelings for Kaho-chan right then and there.

_But she had kept this from me… for years. Even though we've been friends for so long, classmates, playing music together and so on… I had never noticed that this had been affecting her._

_I'm a failure of a friend!_

He looked towards Mori-san, the girl that had been talking to Tsuchiura and had a role in Kaho-chan falling. From the look on her face, it seems that she never meant to hurt Kaho-chan like that…

_I now realise why Yunoki said girls are complicated. They really are._

* * *

The unaware Mio and Nao had heard that Kahoko had woken up, which meant they both were in a good mood.

"Kaho-chan, you didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"It looks like it…"

Kahoko had woken up and headed into the kitchen, and blinked at the mix of smells from the cooking.

"What are you guys cooking…"

"Your favourite, of course, Kaho"

They watched her face brighten up, and then had to force her to sit down.

"You don't need to help us, Kaho-chan!"

"It's all good, Kaho"

* * *

Kazuki excused himself from helping about in the kitchen and went to sit down at the dining table with Kaho. He took a careful look at her and found himself gaping slightly.

_Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan looks really pretty…_

"Kazuki-senpai?"

He blinked and realised that she was calling his name.

"H-hai, Kaho-chan?"

Her attempt at a smile nearly broke his heart.

_I'm so going to kill that Tsuchiura the next time I see him._

"I was wondering… why… you were looking at me… like that"

He blushed.

"You… look pretty, Kaho-chan… and I…"

* * *

Nao, Mio, Mori and Nami came out to the dining room bringing meals and paused at the weird atmosphere that seemed to be encircling the dining table.

_What happened while we weren't around…_

"Wow, it smells really good… I'm looking forward to eating it!"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK…_

_Kazuki-senpai had blushed and told her that she was pretty. Pretty! Her? The word hadn't even come to mind when she thought to describe herself…_

She hadn't been able to stop looking at him.

_Pretty… if to him… I'm pretty… would he… would he accept this broken me? Would he comfort me, be there for me… would he… be the right person to help me get over Tsuchiura-kun? Could it be…?_

"K-Kaho-chan…"

She slowly stood up and headed to where he was sitting. She was so close to him, she could see herself in his eyes. She could feel and hear the ragged breath coming out of her senpai's mouth, the expression changing as she was only centimeters from him. Her eyes glassed over as she felt something else take control of her; someone else controlling her voice and actions.

"Kazuki-senpai… help me, Kazuki-senpai…"

She could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped and considered. Her eyes had never left his, watching his expressions, miniscule facial movements; knowing that this was all or nothing, knowing that she needed his masculinity to take charge, that in the end it was all instinct…

"K-Kaho-chan… for you… I'd do any-"

That was all she needed, as she sat in his lap and put her hands on his face, and, moments later, leaned in…

* * *

It had taken Nami just one look at the two of them to figure out something had happened.

_Well, it's pretty obvious with the atmosphere around here, too…_

The look on both their faces had the journalist puzzled. She had noticed Hino-san's eyes had glassed over just moments ago, but now they were back to normal. The bubbly and noisy Hihara-senpai had actually been quietened somehow, with a slight blush and expression of utter confusion, combined with a maelstrom of emotions…

Even Hino-san's emotions showed nothing of what she had experienced hours ago… and for some reason… the journalist could feel chills in her back that warned her that she shouldn't even consider finding out this scoop…

* * *

The four girls had arranged the various cooked items at the table and then sat down, saying a loud 'Itadakimasu' as they dug in to eat.

Kahoko was the first to smile as she took a spoon of the cooked items.

"Oishii!"

Mio and Nao laughed as they saw her grab more of what she had just tasted, and looked at each other before nodding.

Manami Mori was mainly looking at Kahoko, wondering if Kahoko had managed to block what had happened before, or if it had been forgotten, silently hoping that the red-haired girl wouldn't turn on her and hate her.

Manami figured she should speak up before she forgot to.

"Hino-san, about Tsuchiura-san…"

The response she got to that statement from Hino-san scared and worried her.

"Who, again?"

Nami once again had that chilling feeling along her spine as she heard Hino-san say those two words.

_Something's definitely not right around here…_

**OOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:**

I was going to get Mori-san to confront Kahoko about Tsuchiura in this chapter… but I figured maybe I didn't have to do that; otherwise the story would be going too quickly… =.=

What's your opinion of what happened in this chapter?


	5. Dreams or Reality

It had been a week after the party, and Nami was itching to ask Hino-san about what had happened. Although both Hihara-senpai and Hino-san had said nothing had occurred, the reporter knew something was a little off, and decided to investigate by stalking Hino-san without being noticed.

This meant wearing a long black-haired wig, wearing clothes that didn't really stand out; looking like a tourist. While it did earn her a few weird stares at first, she shrugged them off. She knew she had a job to do.

She suddenly realised that Hino-san was looking around her very urgently, and quickly hid herself behind the wall nearest to her.

_That was close…_

* * *

Kahoko Hino had had nothing much on her mind the whole week, besides freaking out about what had happened with Kazuki-senpai.

She blushed thinking about it.

_I…I… what was I doing… he must hate me by now…_

She headed up to the rooftop, continuing to think along the same line. _What took over me…_ Her eyes scanned the rooftop and she realised that he was also up there, looking directly at her…

As he advanced towards her, she was unwittingly backing away and winced as her back hit the wall. Her breath was caught in her throat as he soon caught up to her, trapping her between his hands that were on the wall.

"What was that for last week, Kaho-chan?"

She looked up at him, cowering as she saw the angry expression that was spread across his face. _What do I do…_

"I-I… I don't know what you mean"

She averted his eyes, fearing that her white lie to get herself out of this situation wouldn't be believed. _I didn't know what I was doing, my body acted on its own…_

She felt his hands cup her face, and realised with fear what he was doing to do.

"K-K-Kazu-mmmph!"

* * *

Nami Amou was gaping in shock at the scene she was seeing from peeping through the door to the rooftop area.

_Hihara-senpai's kissing Hino-san? EHH? EHHH?_

Her mind took a few moments to understand everything… _so the fact that she was like that at the dinner… was that because he had confessed to her? And she ACCEPTED it today?_

* * *

He wanted to hit himself for doing what he had done to Kaho-chan. Cornering her, showing his angry side, somehow ending up with kissing her. Last week's kiss had done nothing to satisfy his appetite for her, such that he felt he had to take action somehow.

_I had never thought that dreams would come true… as Kaho-chan sat on my lap and kissed me… _although, looking at her now, he wondered whether that was dream or reality as well.

He looked at her, and realised that tears were coming down her face.

_Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan… what have I done to –_

He wanted to end their second kiss right then and there. Suddenly, one of her arms encircled his neck, the other wrapping itself around his body… her body melded to fit his; and he realised with growing awareness he could feel her breasts squeezing into his body, her lower half intimately touching his gentleman's area through his pants and held back his nosebleed; coming to grips with the sudden arousal to make her his right then and there…

_It's the Kaho-chan from my dreams again… does this mean I'm dreaming..?_

His neck was going to kill him if he kept on having to lean to kiss her, and he promptly put his right knee between her legs and hoisted her up until she was his height. He broke off the kiss, and looked at her.

* * *

She couldn't help but gulp at the look that his eyes held as they stared at her. It was a look she was very familiar to seeing… but on someone else's face, and not quite in this current situation.

She wondered what had come over her as he kissed her. It was like she could feel the same thing he felt; the need that the two of them shared… was Kazuki-senpai also after someone that he couldn't get?

_I wonder who it is… such a lucky girl, whoever that girl is…_

"K-k-kazuki-senpai…"

"Kaho-chan…"

She couldn't help but moan a bit at his next action.

* * *

Nami Amou was still watching through the peepshow, very sure that by now her face was beet red at what was going on at the rooftop.

_You can't… no, you shouldn't be doing this kind of thing on the rooftop! This should be done in a beautiful room full of lush furniture… and it should be done with consensus from both parties, too…_

The more she looked; the more she realised maybe it was Hihara-senpai who was trying to persuade her into it; forcing his kisses and his love on her…

_But is this a good thing for her? She just went through that big shock with Tsuchiura-kun; and now to have Hihara-senpai doing things like this all of a sudden… _

It really did make sense for her behaviour… the shock that she must've felt that would've helped her get rid of Tsuchiura-kun for those few moments…

_I think this warrants a discussion. A good one._

Her thoughts were cut as Hino-san moaned; and she gaped at him kissing her neck, licking his tongue on her Adam's apple… she gulped.

_Hino-san… fight, Hino-san!_

* * *

She opened her eyes hazily to realise he was looking at her in such a way that made her cringe and blush.

_It's those eyes again… _

"… Kazuki-senpai …"

"Just call me Kazuki, Kaho-chan"

She blushed red at the thought of calling him so informally.

_We're not even close friends… except… does doing things like kissing and madly making out… well; I kind of just took it while he gave it to me… ummm…. Hmmmm…._

"W-W-Why are you doing this to me…"

He leaned in so close to her; his hands propped on the wall; that she could hear his breathing as he talked…

"Didn't you say you needed me? I need you too, you know…"

That earned another blush from Kahoko Hino.

_Since when was Kazuki-senpai like this? This can't be him… can it?_

She saw his face creep closer and immediately turned her face away…

* * *

"Okay, I've seen enough."

The sudden voice of someone else startled both Kahoko and Kazuki. They turned around to see an average looking person in a black wig…

The wig was pulled off; and the pad and pen came out. They both gaped as they realised it was the reporter Nami Amou; who smiled at them.

"So, how did this happen…"

Kahoko was the first to answer – "I'm not quite sure…"

"She did it first… she kissed me at the catch-up event."

"I wasn't in my right state then!"

"Oh, so you only have eyes for that idiotic pianist who can't even bother to dress up right for your catch-up event. You're probably not even on his radar."

Tears sprung to Kahoko's eyes; which caused Nami to worry about the girl as well as gape slightly at Hihara-senpai's comment.

"I think; for the sake of Hino-san, that you shouldn't be near her for a while. Come on, Hino-san, let's go"

She grabbed Hino-san's hand and led her away from the rooftop, and out towards a local café. She also pulled out her phone and quickly texted Mori-san.

"_Mori-san, Hino-san's in bad shape. Meet me ASAP at the café near her uni?"_

* * *

She could practically feel the stares.

_I can't dare to look into their eyes. I don't want to. I can't explain myself. I can't explain what comes over me; what makes me suddenly respond to his need; what makes me be like this. _

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure… although, there are some pretty good cakes here…"

She blinked.

_Cake… cakes… sweet… sweet things… like eating jelly with Kazuki-senpai… no, that one didn't help at all…_

She sighed, and looked up at Mori-san and Amou-san.

"I don't feel like sweet things…"

They both had on perplexed expressions as she said that.

_I know it's weird for me… but I… it brings back memories of Kazuki-senpai… and Kazuki-senpai brings back memories of… that…_

"Hino-san; what are you going to do about Tsuchiura-kun?"

She blinked.

_Who… oh… Ryou..? Umm… ummm… I haven't really been able to think about that… Kazuki-senpai somehow got my full attention…_

"I… don't know."

"Ehhh? So Hihara-senpai's had you occupied all this time? You lucky girl!"

She immediately sat up and looked directly at Mori-san.

"Lucky?"

Mori-san turned to Amou-san and smiled.

"Didn't we say how when it came to Hihara-senpai it should be 'Hihara-senpai suteki?"

Amou-san smiled.

"And we repeatedly hit the table? Such a good memory; that one…"

"So… Hino-san, how is it with Hihara-senpai?"

She blushed; and took her time before answering.

"It's like… he's another person. When I went out on the rooftop; I saw him; and I just blinked and he was already right in front of me; and another few blinks and he already kissed me… I mean, maybe I did start it… like… that thing did happen at the catch-up dinner…"

The two looked at each other over Kaho's eyes and mumbling on. The thoughts that the two had at this moment were most definitely synchronised – _So something DID happen at the dinner? And Hino-san started it?_

Mori-san broke out of her thoughts first.

"Hino-san… what do you mean by… 'started it'?"

The pale face that she was sure she had on; she took a deep breath and began the long explanation…

**OOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:** ooh! Talk about some hawt makeout from Kazuki there… -fans herself at hotness- Kahoko trusting in her instincts and telling her friends about _that_ – what would you do if you were in Kaho's position? Take a boy and run? Or would you fight for the one you truly liked; regardless of everything else…

**Next Chapter – **filled with lots and lots about Kaho! Kahoko's long explanation about her 'mysterious behaviour'; Kahoko's thoughts on the two; and MORE KahoXKazuki? You'll have to wait to read; though!


	6. Need to be Loved

It felt weird to her; to be retelling the story like this. For some reason; it was a bit weird to talk about things like this out in the open… _I wonder how all those couples in the world do it…_

She recounted to both Mori-san and Amou-san what had happened while they were in her kitchen preparing dinner; how she had felt this 'other sense' come into her when he told her that she was pretty – causing an exclamation from Mori-san that "you are pretty, Hino-san!" – she had walked over to him and sat on his lap; asked him to help her, help her heal the broken self she had become after realising what Ryou thought of her; taking his face in her hands as he consented to being needed by her, doing anything for her; the pillar of strength that she knew she had always needed in life, that one person she couldn't ever do without.

_That one person… maybe I had always just thought it would be Ryou because he was tall and strong and very dependable…_

She noticed both her friends were quite silent as they absorbed the details; giving each other mixed expressions… _I really do wonder how this 'other self' came out… was it because I 'needed' to feel loved?_

"Ne, is it wrong to feel this need to be loved?"

* * *

Nami blinked at Hino-san's question.

_That's a good question… except… _

"There's nothing wrong with that, Hino-san…"

She looked over at Mori-san who had begun to answer; and felt her curiosity kick in to find out why Tsuchiura-kun was attracted to Mori-san…

"We're your friends; and we love you a lot. But, there are definitely times… you just need to have some reassurance…"

_Reassurance, hmm? _Nami thought back to the time she had managed to lose one of her most precious and rare lenses that she used for her camera. She had been sleepless for days, wondering around her house at all hours of the night, dreaming that it had come back and that all she had to do was pick it up…

She sighed. _That lens was bought from overseas for me! Of course I would've been so upset… _No one around her had bothered to realise such a thing was eating away at her. _Would having some reassurance help with it? Would I… have felt better?_

She doubted it. Or maybe their situations were too different to be compared; as Nami felt her lenses were number 1 priority next to her life and getting the scoop with her notepad, pen, and trusty camera; and Hino-san having felt this sense of 'needing to be loved' that caused her to do that first kiss with Hihara-senpai, having a domino effect up until this point from that highly intimate and sexy encounter on the rooftop.

She felt that she had to give her two cents to this problem of Hino-san's – after all, it seemed unfair she was just being silent while Mori-san did all the talking.

"If you need it… Hino-san… well, if it were me, and I needed it… I'd just do it. Maybe it'll lead somewhere new. Maybe it'll be even better than what you left behind."

* * *

Mori-san frowned slightly at Nami-san's comment.

"Nami-san; I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

_I know that you can be impulsive and just go after what you need… but is that really a good idea for Hino-san? If she really does feel for Tsuchiura-kun as it sounds like she does, then maybe this is a reflex action because she can't have him? Just because Hihara-senpai said you're pretty doesn't really lead up to all this kissing and other actions… _

It was quite perplexing to think through all the arguments that she could see for or against the statement Nami-san said.

"Mori-san, sometimes it's better not to use your head because by the time you use your head that opportunity's probably disappeared…"

She blinked at Nami-san's words.

_Nami-san has a point… if we keep thinking about this… it'll never end… and Hino-san's problem will probably get worse… as we leave it alone and don't do any actions on it…_

"Hino-san…"

* * *

Kahoko looked up at her friends.

_Please don't let me cry any more. I don't think I have enough tears to cry…_

Mori-san continued along the line before – "Hino-san… you should choose what you want to do. None of us can tell it for you – in the end, you're the one that's going to have to deal with this situation; not either of us"

She frowned at the statement, but knew what Mori-san said was true. This was her situation. It was up to her whether she continue… whatever it was… with Kazuki-senpai; or whether she try to talk to Ryou to tell him how much he means to her.

_I know that there's this huge opportunity I could have with Kazuki-senpai… and I know… that he seems to love me quite a bit… _

Suddenly, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and wanted to gape at the person that was calling in.

_Why… Ryou Tsuchiura-kun?_

* * *

"Ehh, who has the nerve to call at this time? Hino-san, who is it?"

"Ano… it's… Tsuchiura-kun…"

The expression on Mori-san's face was priceless; and Nami wished she had a camera to capture that particular look of Mori-san's.

_Talk about utter coincidence… this really is such an odd coincidence…_

"Hino-san, I reckon you should confess to him over the phone. Or get him to meet you somewhere."

"EHHHHH?"

"Nami-san's right… if you want Tsuchiura-kun to notice you, you should do it now…"

"EHHHHHHHHH?"

"Pick up the phone; at least!"

"Hai…"

**OOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: **there really was a lot of Kaho in the story. And a bit about Nami for all you Nami Amou fans out there as well. What will Kaho do with her situation with Kazuki and Ryou?

**Next Chapter –** Kaho and Ryou's phone conversation; a meet up; and what…?


	7. Date or Dates

**Author's Note: **wowee; to go from that completely unintended 'makeout session' with Kazuki, to a phone call from Ryou? That would totally be spinning my head around; if what happened to Kaho happens to me.

With that note, I'll let you read the next chapter of Missed Love – here it is!

**OOOOOOO**

Just moments before, she had pressed 'receive' quite hesitantly on her phone, placing it to her ear, managing a slightly shaky "Moshimoshi".

The voice of the person she had at the other end surprised her greatly.

_It sounds… just like the Tsuchiura-kun I had fallen for. Am I dreaming… again?_

* * *

Ryoutarou Tsuchiura felt bad. He felt REAL bad. He hadn't meant to take out his problems on her fall… it just… happened. By the time he left her house and headed back home, only then did he realise what he said.

_Telling her this sounds like I'm trying to excuse my behaviour… even though lots of things did happen… _

He thought back to what had happened last week. Even though he had met with Sasaki; what had happened after didn't really make his day.

_I feel like I've done so many things wrong. _

So, he had taken the nerve to call Hino himself and try to explain his words and actions from before. He disregarded her shaky voice greeting his call, and ploughed onwards.

"Hino, it's Tsuchiura here."

He could hear her acknowledging his statement.

_Am I interrupting her or something at the moment? Argh… I already started the call, I should make sure I finish it._

"Umm… about the catch-up last week…"

_Please let her forgive me. Dammit, I'd feel like crap if she didn't!_

"I'm really sorry about my attitude. I didn't mean to come off as uncaring, or cold like that idiot Tsukimori…"

She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

_That idiot Tsukimori… yeah, that's the real Tsuchiura-kun that I fell for…_

She looked at her two friends who had expectant expressions on their faces, and smiled to indicate that it was alright. She watched Mori-san pull out her notebook from her bag and quickly write something on it, before showing it to her.

'_What is he saying?'_

She took the pen from Mori-san and quickly wrote – "He's apologizing for his cold attitude from when I fell last week"

"Ahh? Umm… I'm, umm… I'm feeling better, thanks, Tsuchiura-kun…"

She raised her eyes questioningly at the next line that she had heard over the phone from him.

_Eh… EHHHH? Lunch? With him? Paying for me? _

She turned to Mori-san and beckoned for the notebook. She hurriedly scribbled that he was asking her out for lunch… _what happens if this is just so he can say sorry again? Do I want that?_

"Umm… umm… lunch… umm…"

_I can't stall him that much longer… Mori-san, Amou-san, what should I do?_

She quickly read the response that was shown back to her.

'_Tell him tomorrow; and to take you to the place that has the awesome takoyaki! And then… and then… you two should feed each other!'_

A furious red blush went across Kahoko Hino's face.

"Umm… I've got no problems with the place… but can we do it tomorrow?"

* * *

_Tomorrow? Am I mentally ready… to see her tomorrow? Oh, whatever._

"Tomorrow… yeah, that's alright with me. There's a new place near your house that does some really good bentos. You okay for that?"

He heard her consent; and quickly arranged a time for them to meet. He would have to find some decent clothes and make sure they were in good order; if not wash them or iron them or something.

"Anyways, I should let you go. See you tomorrow, Hino."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief that he didn't realise he was holding as soon as he ended the call.

_I never realised calling would be that hard…_

He took a few moments to catch his breath, and began rummaging for clothes to wear.

* * *

Nami had already pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Hino-san, what did he say?"

"Umm… umm… that we're meeting at 12 at the new place near my house…"

Nami turned to Mori-san, grinning. Mori-san did the same back to her.

"That's it, we're raiding your wardrobe, Hino-san"

"EHHH?"

"Nami-san is right… we'll be dressing you up for your date with Tsuchiura-kun"

"It's not a date!"

She watched another red blush come across Hino-san's face, and snickered.

"Come on, let's do a sleepover at Hino-san's house!"

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

They had come back to her house to realise that it was actually empty; and there was a note saying all the occupants of the house had headed to visit one of her relatives for the weekend.

_I guess the sleepover will be happening… but I'll need to sleep early to prepare for my –_

Kahoko's thoughts stopped midway as she heard the doorbell ring.

_Who would be at the door…_

She looked towards her two friends who had on the exact same expression that she did, and the three of them slowly crept to the door.

Her mind was running through the millions of possibilities who could be at the door – it could be her family, coming home early; it could be Ryou – _now THAT would be a dream come true_ – or it could be Kazuki-senpai, in which case it would probably be another hot and heavy makeout session – _I'm not so sure if I could stay in control after what already happened _– or it could be just Mio and Nao.

_Who knows…_

**OOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: **who knows, indeed? TELL me who should it be at the door! Should it be Mio and Nao coming over for a huge girl's sleepover session, or Ryou wanting to pop in early; or Kazuki who somehow finds his way there; or…?

My apologies for it suddenly going up to M-rated… however… -cough- … with what's been happening to our lovely LCDO red-haired Kahoko Hino lately… -winks-


	8. A Night of Trouble!

**Author's Note:** yes, I'm back… and at the same time, not quite yet! I most definitely heard all of you who called for me to continue all the stories I have in progress, and I've always aimed to please ^^

Let's bring on the next chapter! Fighting! =D

**OOOOOOOO**

Kahoko Hino gaped as she opened the door to find a certain violinist and his golden-brown eyes staring at her.

"Tsu-tsu-tsu… Tsukimori-kun!"

She gaped.

_I didn't think he was back in town… since when? And why did he come here now?_

* * *

"I came by to let you know that I'm around… if you're still interested in those violin lessons."

_Be casual, Len, just plain casual. That's all you came to tell her, wasn't it?_

Len Tsukimori looked briefly at Hino-san.

"I… I see…"

"I hope we can start from tomorrow? That is…"

Len just realised what he had said.

_You idiot! How is that playing it casual at all? _

_But I want to listen to her violin. Of course I want her to study immediately. Isn't that expected?_

* * *

Kahoko stared at Len.

_Did he just come here to tell me he's back? Or that he is keeping to his promise of teaching me? Or…_

"Tsukimori-kun… I… I'm busy tomorrow. If you want, we can –"

"Oh."

She blinked. _Just 'Oh'?_

"Is it Tsuchiura?"

"Ehhh?"

_Wait, how did it go from "I'm back" to "violin tomorrow" to Tsuchiura-kun?_

"Why would I… what do you mean by -"

He cut her off halfway.

"I mean what I mean. It's that Tsuchiura again, isn't it? Fine, I'll stop getting you to come to my violin lessons"

_Ehhhhh?_

"Wait… I…"

She cast a worried look towards Amou-san and Mori-san.

"Tsukimori-kun, if you're planning to guilt-trip Hino-san in this way, I'm not going to be very happy with you~"

Nami popped her head out for Tsukimori-kun to see her.

"Although, maybe you should say it more simply… that is, that you like Hino-san?"

* * *

Len bristled at the thought that someone could try to tell him that he liked Hino Kahoko.

"I'm heading home"

He turned away from Hino-san's house door and was planning to tread back home until he heard someone call his name.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

He turned around to see Hino-san racing up to him.

"Umm… could we start lessons the day after tomorrow? Please, Tsukimori-kun?"

He blinked.

"I guess so…"

"Yay! Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun!"

She waved him off, and he headed back; with a small smile on his face all the way home.

* * *

"Now it's really time for the sleepover! Although, what did you think, Mori-san?"

Manami Mori turned towards Nami with a curious expression on her face.

"It was really intriguing! To think he would find you just because he came back, Hino-san…"

"I know, right! And to think that this came from that Tsukimori-kun…"

The two stared at each other for a few moments, and grinned.

"It means that, doesn't it?"

"It does, it really does, Nami-san!"

They both turn to Hino-san with smiling, beaming faces.

"Tsukimori-kun likes you, Hino-san!"

* * *

_Wait, what?_

_Tsukimori… Tsukimori-kun likes me? Really?_

"Ano… he just came to tell me he was back and that we would go ahead with those lessons as planned… how does that lead to –"

"Because! He didn't string his words correctly!"

Kahoko blinked at Amou-san's comment.

"Typically, Tsukimori-kun is the type of guy that would never come to see someone unprepared."

"Also, Hino-san, he wouldn't ever feel the need to let anybody know he was back! That's not his style at all, and as a classmate of his I know that. Although, he has been absent quite a bit -"

"He also felt threatened by Tsuchiura-kun! After all, he did say 'Is it Tsuchiura', didn't he? That clearly shows he's jealous of Tsuchiura-kun as well."

Amou-san and Mori-san continued their discussion about Tsukimori-kun liking her for quite a bit. She eventually just sat there and tried to listen in to what the two had to say.

Soon enough, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Manami Mori stopped talking long enough to look at Hino-san.

"Ehh… since when did Hino-san fall asleep?"

Nami-san also looked over at Hino-san's sleeping form.

"Must've been while we were going on about Tsukimori-kun. But… I guess Hino-san's tired as well. She's had a lot going on in the past few days."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"From Hihara-senpai, to Tsuchiura-kun, and now Tsukimori-kun… Hino-san sure is lucky to get so much attention"

"That's why it's important we do our job right, ne, Nami-san?"

"Indeed, Mori-san. We should probably wake her up and get to sleep properly."

"Hino-san… Hino-san, let's all get some sleep."

They watched Hino-san rouse herself awake, and then realise that she fell asleep.

"Ah! I'm sorry for falling asleep…"

"Don't worry yourself, Hino-san… you must be tired."

Manami smiled at Hino-san, who smiled back.

The three girls then slowly headed towards bed for the night.

* * *

**During the night…**

Kahoko, for some reason, couldn't comfortably sleep once she got in her bed. Her mind tossed between dreams of Kazuki-senpai, to thinking about her lunch tomorrow with Tsuchiura-kun, to thinking about how abruptly Tsukimori-kun came and left at such an odd hour. And there were even more dreams about the three boys.

The dreams of Kazuki-senpai were along the flavour of that which she had experienced because of him; his kisses and touch which made her instinctively respond to him, his voice creating shudders along her body as he whispered his intent to her ear, every caress a step closer to him dominating her body.

Tsuchiura-kun… her dreams of him were full of warmth and comfort and safety. In her mind, he had always obliged every request she asked of him, never threatening her. She could feel his fingers on her face, his hair against her hair, breathing in sync together.

Tsukimori-kun's dreams were those where she kept trying to reach out to him, but she couldn't quite reach. Even when she did, the hand that grabbed hers was cold, the expressionless look clear on his face; and yet with every tiny bit of emotion he dared to show, he had given her a tiny glimmer of joy that neither of the two could quite provide.

She woke up in a cold sweat when she heard something. Her eyes wide open; she eventually got accustomised to the darkness of the room, and realised it came from Amou-san muttering things in her sleep.

_I can imagine Amou-san's look tomorrow morning when I tell her I caught her talking in her sleep…_

Smiling, Kahoko eventually headed back to sleep.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note:** two guys is hard enough to handle. Now, there might be a third? Looks like Kahoko Hino has serious boy-trouble up ahead… ;)

**Next Chapter –** the lunch date goes ahead as planned, with Nami Amou pulling out all the stops?


	9. PREVIEW: Yellow Roses

**The morning after…**

After much deliberation, Amou-san and Mori-san had put together an outfit for her. Kahoko looked at herself, outfit on, in the mirror, and wondered if she had dressed up too much for the occasion.

_It is… after all… bento lunch. Is it really…_

Amou-san's voice interrupted her thoughts – "We're not done yet, Hino-san!"

-ooo-

Two hours later, Hino Kahoko found herself standing near the agreed lunch place.

_Am I too early?_

There was still a good half hour. He could easily be late. Tell her in his indifferent tone that keeping to time wasn't his thing.

_No, I can't think that way! I've got to stay positive._

Her eyes wandered around, looking at couples happily holding hands, groups of friends walking into restaurants for lunch, and then to someone nicely dressed holding a bouquet of yellow roses. He seemed tall, but the cap he had on was hiding his face.

_Whoever that guy is going to is a lucky girl...although, he looks embarrassed about holding it..._

She chuckled softly. The lone gentleman carrying yellow roses was creating a lot of attention – _probably because his face is hidden, so there are a lot of random people interested in who –_ but her attention was more caught on the fact he seemed to be moving in her direction.

She blinked, and looked behind her. There wasn't anyone there – she was standing close enough to the wall.

-ooo-

_Maybe this was a stupid idea._

He knew that people were looking at him because he was holding a flower bouquet. He mentally cringed at the occurrence from a few hours ago – how a lady outside the nearby flower shop was loudly promoting her flowers for love, apologies, and all sorts of things. Before he knew what had happened, she had propelled him by some mystic force into the shop. Their conversation was very simple and to the point.

"You look like you're troubled, sonny"

"It's… it's not like…"

"Girlfriend troubles? I know exactly what you need."

His expression must have given something away as moments later she was wrapping up a bouquet of yellow roses for him. He had paid for it and left, wondering what on earth had just occurred.

Therefore leading to this. _It was only a lunch catch-up_, he had mentally told himself, _there's no need to go to this extent…_ and at the same time, there was another part of him which told him to just go with the flow.

**A/N - **I think I just emerged from an enormously deep pit, mixed with writer's block, mixed with many other things. I'm sorry to all my readers to have left this story hanging for so long! .

I'm currently working on the full chapter, I promise! For now, I leave you this preview.

Jazzzz~


End file.
